Genocide Games
by Teddy'sTwin
Summary: Rogue doesn't expect Gambit when he turns up, nor his galant rescue. But as usual, his arrival brings catastophe. Stryker and Senator Kelly's scheme might destroy everything. Unless the X Men get involved. Or will their involvement only help?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Teddy's Twin is back! Except I'm in a different world now. LoL, I've found it amusing to see all the accents written out in these stories, so I've tried my hand at it. See how atrocious it is? And I'm new in this world of Xmen so it's mediocre compared to my Harry Potter stuff but I was inspired so… Here it is! Well, enjoy reading, and please tell me what you think, Mmk? **

Anna sat in the cold, staring at her hands.

Stupid, gloved hands…

The night was all around her, on all sides of the frostbitten park bench. The lamp overhead hid everything else but her and the bench from view. It was funny…

Nothing was funny. She'd almost… almost…

She sighed, disgustedly at herself.

Controlling her powers was supposed to help others. It was supposed to be safe for her to touch people now… But her emotions. Oh her stupid emotions…

The Professor had brought in a test subject today…

Poor Logan.

If Kurt hadn't popped outta nowhere Logan would be fine and not passed out. If he was still passed out. He'd be so mad at her for her incapability… The Professor must've been so disappointed…

As soon as Logan had passed out, she had run for it…

What an epic failure she was. She couldn't control her powers with her feelings running rampant.

She stared at her hands again, and then growled at herself, very much like Logan might've growled, tucking her hands out of sight in her light coat and fiddling with the faded charm in her pocket.

It was freezing, but she had every right to suffer for what she'd done. A pathetic punishment, seeing as what she had done was by far worse, but a punishment none the less. It was rarely cold where she came from…

A sudden wind blew strong- unnaturally strong…

And it doubled back in a green blur.

"Hey! An X man!"

Oh this was the last thing she needed.

Pietro stood in front of her, grinning with hands on his hips.

"Mind if I join you?"

He was next to her, smiling maliciously.

"If you wanna live, speedy, you better scat!" she snapped, quickly on her feet.

But of course, not as quickly as Quicksilver.

"Little Rogue out on her own now, is it?" demanded the pest. "Where are your buddy-ol-pals, when you need them, eh?"

"Are ya lookin' for trouble?" she growled, pulling a glove off of one of her hands.

"Actually, I was just looking for a thief. You seen him around?"

"Who?"

Pietro had successfully distracted her. He jabbed her once, twice and landed a sucker punch in the gut that sent her stumbling backwards.

"That's it, bub," she snarled, and six razor claws unsheathed themselves from her skin in between her knuckles.

"Ooo!" smiled Quicksilver, undaunted, "What have you and Wolverine been up to, eh?"

She leapt at him, but he was out of her sight and behind her within mili seconds. He kicked her, and thanks to Logan's skills, was able to flip and land on her feet.

"Nice trick you have there, Leech," he grinned, and attacked her.

Rage coursed through her. She _hated_ that nick name!

Her rage drove her to a stupid attack, where the speed demon slammed his foot into her head, and she stumbled back barely retaining consciousness.

He flung her into the snow.

The cold didn't help her focus like it should have…

Too dizzy… too…

She could feel Logan's powers fading already from the forefront of her thoughts as she concentrated on the fight. She was less quick to halt Pietro's attack, and missed altogether when she countered. In frustration she snarled, and flew at him, landing on him and pinning him down, fighting to get her clawed, glove-less hand onto his face.

"Oh c'mon, Rogue, you can do better than that!"

He kicked her off of him, and she rolled away as the claws began to sink back into her skin. She was too shaky to recall Logan's memories to aid her, or anyone else's for that matter. Of all the times she really needed help it wasn't there!

He was suddenly sitting on her back, riffling through her clothes.

"What does the Leech have in her pockets, eh?" cackled Pietro, "ooh, look, a cell phone! Six new texts! I love cell phones. Oh boring old gloves. Who needs those?"

She saw them fly into the air and ten feet away land. "Why ya-!" She tried defiantly to reach around a grab at him, but he stepped on her hand with his foot.

"What the h- a dumb old playing card? Do you cheat at cards, Rogue?" he laughed, twirling it in front of her eyes, the queen of hearts.

"Get offa me!"

He leapt away as she surged upwards, but knocked her flat again when he slammed his fist into her face. Dazed, she looked up at him crouching over her.

"You'll be a good tribute to offer my dad," grinned the speed demon. "I'm sure he'd love to have you in his collection. Better than that dumb thief anyways."

"Ah'd rather die!"

She forced her gloveless hand up at his face, which he caught, and bent. With a crack, she felt it break, and she let out a cry.

"Don't make me take you there all battered. It'd be so much better if you were in one piece when I handed you over," Quicksilver smiled, and put the queen of hearts in her broken hand, "So hold still while I knock you out."

Her wrist was still screaming in agony, demanding her thought process as Quicksilver tried to hit her in just the right place to make her unconscious. She was struggling to get away, but he still grasped her injured arm, making her gasp in pain.

There was an explosion overhead.

Pietro was suddenly standing, ready for action.

"S'not nice to pick on ladies, _non_?" said someone in the shadow outside of the ring of light cast by the lamp over the park bench. There were two flashes of red when the light hit the moving shadow.

"Ah! I've been looking for you!"

"When Gambit don' wan' t'be found, he isn't."

Quicksilver was suddenly out of her sight in the shadows- Rogue couldn't see.

She heard unnatural wind that was Pietro's calling card, and she heard the metallic swish of a staff that sliced the air.

There was a cry, and Rogue started.

"You won't 'urt me t'at easily, boy," laughed the dark voice. There were several more clangs of the staff- she heard a slump, presumably a body falling to the earth, and several swift footsteps heading her direction.

Rogue pulled the other glove off her other hand with her teeth, quietly pushing herself off the ground, ready for anything.

"Rogue-?" called the voice from the shadows when that wind swirled in front of Rogue to place a stance right in her way. His ankle was only feet away.

"Child, don' make Gambit 'urt you again," retorted the thief. Rogue heard the smirk in his voice, and would have rolled her eyes at his arrogance.

"You can't hurt me!" howled Quicksilver, insulted. "I'm taking you back to my father and the lab. You'll be wanted there."

"Over my dead body, boy," snarled the shadow with the red eyes. Rogue was surprised- the fear and hatred in his voice was… unsettling, inspiring her to act.

"Well guess you're screwe-," he stopped mid sentence, and let out a cry.

Rogue felt the flood of thoughts flow from Quicksilver to herself, and broke the connection when she felt him fall unconscious. Channeling the thoughts away from the front of her mind, she couldn't help but see snippets of the boy's memory. She quickly doused them before the wave of exhaustion swept over her.

"_Cherie_?"

"What are ya doin' roun' here?" demanded Rogue.

"I've been on tha run," he chortled, and couldn't help but reach for her when she swayed.

"Back off," she warned, raising her unbroken arm into his face. Her hostile eyes weren't enough to make him obey.

"You're hurt."

"Ahm fahne, Gambit. Ya'd better get or- or-…"

The world was tunneling, but stubbornly she pushed it away, shaking her head.

"T'ere be an awful bruise on ya'r 'ead. Lets let Gambit here 'ave a look, eh?"

"Ya aren't gonna kidnap me again that easily, ya swamp rat!" she said, pressing closer to him, hand still extended out towards him.

"_Chere_," he said, walking towards her as her arm shook, taking hold of her wrist, "We need t' get ya back t' the school."

"Don't presume ta tell ma wha' ta do!"

"_Chere, chere_, please," he spoke softly, and folded her arm so that he could reach her. He pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I give you my word of 'onor as a t'ief tha' I shall not 'arm you in any way."

"S-sure ya won'…" scowled Anna, "Can… can ya get me home… when Ah faint?" she asked, almost falling. "Please?"

"I promise," he assured quietly.

She didn't know what was wrong with her, but as she fell forward in a dead faint, she felt an overwhelming trust in him.

He caught her, grasping her safely.

"_Mon amour_, you need never to doubt in me," he sighed, hefting her up in his arms. He stooped to pick the Queen of Hearts she had dropped when she'd lost consciousness, and carried her away from the circle of light around the park bench into the night.

She was suddenly very awake, and very grouchy.

Claws sprung from between her knuckles and with a roar she was on her feet, right in front of a certain Cajun.

"I oughta kill you right now, bub," she snarled.

"_Cherie_, its me," Gambit coaxed, burning eyes wide. "I took you 'ome as good ol' Gambit promised."

"You get your filthy hands offa her, you… you…"

She blinked, and checked herself. She was Rogue, not Wolverine…

"Oh…" she said, looking around. They were in the entrance of the institute. Logan was standing behind her, looking a bit dazed. Storm and the Professor were there too… Kurt was leaping down the stairs, blue as ever. Kitty was following… "Oh."

"Though I agree with her," Wolverine countered, stepping between Rogue and Gambit. "What are you doin' around these parts?"

Gambit shrugged, avoiding Wolverine's gaze to look to Rogue. "I was in the neighborhood, an' figured I'd do ah civil duty before I left." He let a small smirk slip onto his face. "_Mon amour_ 'ere fell in luck with ah bad sort. I just 'elped 'er outta it s'all."

"Well then why don't you help yourself outta it right now?" demanded Wolverine fiercely, in the thief's face with a growl, one of his hands raised threateningly.

"Logan," chided the Professor, "He means us no harm. He's merely here to return Rogue."

"Yeah. He's returned her already. Now if he doesn't want to get escorted out he'll leave," Wolverine was fervent, still pressing on him.

"_Mon ami_, I mean you no 'arm," smiled Gambit slyly. "Ya could 'ave Rogue search my mind, if it would make you more at ease."

"Vat is going on?" Kurt demanded, "Vat is he doing here?"

"If you all wouldn't mind, I would like to speak to Remy and Anna alone," said the Professor quietly, turning his chair around and going towards the elevator.

Kitty fell through the floor as Rogue and Gambit entered the elevator with Professor Xavier, and watched dumb founded as Gambit stood back to let Rogue pass first. She gave him a wary look before mumbling thanks.

Kitty gasped, and barely got her footing as she landed.

"What's that guy doing here?" she asked Kurt.

He just shook his head before Wolverine spat, "Whatever he's here for, it isn't good." He sniffed, before stalking away.

"Shouldn't you two be asleep?" Storm scowled, rounding on the two kids.

The two of them gave her a sheepish look.

"Right on that," Kurt said promptly, and Kitty waved her farewell as they hurried for the stairs.

"So what's going on?" Kitty demanded once they were out of ear shot of Storm.

"I don't know," Kurt sighed, and then a mischievous gleam lit his eye, "Want to find out?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Not the most amount of reviews I've ever gotten but oh well. I'll give more anyways. LoL**

"Please, sit down," the Professor told the two of them as they walked into the room. It was so familiar and comforting, and yet less than six hours ago she'd almost murdered Logan here…

She should apologize…

"Professor, Ahm sorry-," started Rogue, Wolverine's powers repressed completely now. "Ah- Ah just had to get away-."

"Don't worry about that now, Anna," said Xavier, stopping her from going into it too far. He probably already knew how she felt. And for that she was grateful. "I need to know what happened. And then I need to look at your thoughts. I think you absorbed more of Pietro than he wanted."

"Oh… righ'," she said, and proceeded to tell the story exactly how it happened, watching Gambit out of the corner of her eye fiddle with something in his pocket.

"And then Ah fahinted an' woke up back 'ere," finished Rogue, shrugging. "I musta absorbed Logan's powers or something to make me wake up like tha'. And my arm don' even hurt anymore. Ah gotta tell him thanks."

"You can do that after you let me search your mind, Anna," he told her, "At the moment, however, it seems we've ignored your rescuer long enough." He now turned to Gambit, who sat up a bit. "Now, Remy LeBeau, what are you doing in our city?"

"Ah, sir, tha's a matter of my own," said Gambit impolitely, even though he seemed grave and out of character. Could she be mistaken, or was that fear in his crimson eyes as he stared off to the left.

"There are no secrets here, my friend," the Professor urged.

"Well… t'en I was 'ere 'cause my ol' friends came lookin' for me. I seem to 'ave an intriguin' power… I was on th' run. Seems Magneto is working for Colonel Stryker now…" he looked away.

"What?" Xavier's voice was sharp. "That seems impossible," he tried to say coolly, "Everyone knows they have separate causes. Please, Remy, explain."

"I don't think Magneto is doing it of his own free will… But I can' be sure wit'ou' goin' to investigate myself," said Gambit.

"I believe we'll be happy to help you in this matter," the Professor promised in a solemn voice. "I'm sorry. Go on."

"Pietro was af'er me. I was abou' t' loose 'im when 'e found you, _chere_," Gambit said, turning to Rogue, "And obviously, I wasn' abou' t' le' t'at child 'arm you. So 'ere we are again."

"This raises a lot of questions," said the Professor, locking his fingers

"He 'as gathered quie' a few mutants in 'is facility. I did no' wan' t' join," smiled the thief. "As you can imagine…"

"I'm surprised this hasn't been observed by us," Professor Xavier said, unhappy. "We'll have to get together a team. We'll need all the information you can give us."

"Of course," nodded Gambit.

Rogue was gapping at him.

"Ya mean? Ya mean ya saved me fram Stryker?" gasped Rogue, realizing the depth of what had now happened. "Ah mean… Ah had no ahdea… Ya were riskin' ya'r life, t' save me…"

"Ah, _mon amour_, any day for you," he smiled at her.

She still couldn't believe it…

In the clutches of Stryker… life would have been… she wouldn't…

She shuddered.

"_Chere_?"

"Would it be alright if we searched your memories now, Anna?" inquired the Professor, interrupting her at a perfect time.

"Oh…" No. She didn't want to remember now, "Ya, go ahead…" she tried to sound nonchalant about the whole thing… but she knew that this wasn't going to be pretty. She braced herself, trying to block the memories out of her own part of her mind so that she didn't have to witness-

She saw everything…

Magneto… but something was wrong with him…

Pietro obeying his father… of course, he respected and loved his father…

Mutants, iced over or being tested on…

The experiments were only for the most powerful… the others… where the others went he didn't want to know…

Sold out his enemies to the torture… had sold out his friends… He was willing to do anything for his father… Even if it only meant the further deaths of other mutants. They weren't as good at him and his father anyways…

Vengeance would be sweet when they attacked the X Men at long last… who knew nothing, nothing about their plans…

An Army… Massing an Army…

An Army his father would lead to attack the X Men… One where they had all seemed to have lost their free will, just as Pietro seemed to be loosing his own free will…

Sent on a mission to round up Gambit… "An excellent power if we put it to the right uses" Stryker had said… Maybe his dad would be proud this time…

She let out a cry when she saw the future plan Pietro had glimpsed…

Gambit, iced over and then-

_"Chere_!"

-he was strapped to a stretcher, tested, tried, in agony. Pietro's mind was vivid from the other testings that had occurred… He knew what it would look like…

"No!"

"Anna!"

She was on her feet panting, hands clamped over her eyes as though that would stop her from seeing that awful image. She couldn't stand it.

"Are you alright, _chere_?" the Cajun was standing by her side, a concerned look on his face. His hands were on her shoulders, holding her steady.

"Professor, he has to stay here!" Rogue demanded, frantic. She couldn't, wouldn't let that happen. The Professor had to agree. He'd seen what they were going to do to him! He would have to agree. She saw it in his eyes, and was comforted… "He… thank you…"

"He will be allowed to stay here, Anna, of course."

Gambit was safe.

"Little _fluer_ say wha'?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you gave them! Like I said, I'm new to the arena! I had no idea that Anna was something she'd forsaken! I'll never mention it again, ok? LoL, please enjoy! And **_**don't let the muggles get you down**_**! TeddysTwin**

"What'd ya mean it's my fault?" demanded Rogue heatedly.

"You shouldn' 'ave takin' my side, _cherie_," smiled the Cajun. "Else I'd be in an ice cycle righ' bout now, eh?"

She swallowed, and shivered at the thought. It was horribly vivid.

She knew he was trying to make her feel compassion. She couldn't help but actually do so, and it infuriated her that it was working. She couldn't let him see it.

"Stupid swamp rat. Go find somewhere else to hang out," Rogue glowered, standing up and slamming her book. Good thing this was the mansion's library and not the school's or else they would have been kicked out an hour ago.

"Where else would I go but to you?" he chimed back.

She stalked out of the library. "Maybe Ah shouldn't a vouched for ya after all."

"You don' mean tha'," smiled Gambit, still following her.

Of course she didn't.

But she wished he didn't know that.

"Can't ya just take ah hint!?"

"Oh I got the 'int a while ago. S'just I don' feel like leavin' ya alone," he chortled at her fresh noise of anguish, "And wha' if one of 'em brotherhood members come lookin' for ya again?"

"In the mansion!?"

"Be the bes' place t' look for ya, _chere_," smiled Gambit.

"Gah!"

Stupid Cajun! Just because he'd saved her life he thought he could do whatever he felt like. Just because he was staying in the mansion until further notice didn't mean that he could do as he pleased. All because the kids… well everyone else was besotted with him! Besides Logan, that was. And thank all good for Logan. He was the only sane person it seemed…

"Hey, Gambit," Kurt appeared beside them.

Rogue jumped about half a mile. She hated when Kurt did that out of the blue.

Of course Gambit was perfectly calm. Of course he was… How annoying!

"Yes, Nightcrawler?"

And yet…

Kurt!

A diversion!

Excellent!

She could escape!

She made to walk away hurriedly, but the idiot threw a casual arm around her shoulder that kept her from leaving without knocking him into a wall. Which was a very ideal option…

"I vas just vondering, vould you like to come to the session tomorrow morning?" Kurt smiled timidly. The entire mansion's populous were all entranced! Was she the only one that saw him clearly?

"Ah, certainly, Saturday practice session, eh?" chuckled Gambit, "I 'eard they are quite rigorous, _non_? Gambit be in need of a good exercise!" Well, judging by the strength of his arm to keep her in such a tight embrace while she struggled to get out, he needed no exercise. Which was even more annoying.

"Cool! We'll see you tomorrow then ja?"

"Of course," the Cajun assured him.

Kurt popped outta sight with a triumphant grin splayed across his goofy blue face, not even noticing that his sister was pinned to the thief's side.

"Logan will be thrilled," spat Rogue, pushing at Gambit's arm.

"Ah, my lovely, will you no' also be?"

"Jus' as much as he is," she snapped.

"Oh, _chere_, don't be so un'appy to ol' Gambit 'ere."

"You ain' even ol'!"

"Ol'er than you," he smiled.

"Gran'pa," she sniffed.

She couldn't help but smile inwardly at the appalled look on his face as he relinquished his hold on her. "Gambit ain' tha' ol'!"

"Oh really?" she smiled, which quickly turned into a frown, "Keep it up an' the nex' time ya wake up ya'll be that old!"

"_Cherie_ must you be so vary obstinate?" he asked, lifting her chin upwards.

She pressed her lips together tersely.

It was very hard not to be taken in by those scarlet eyes.

"You still ahlways carried round my card, _non_?"

He held it up to her.

She blinked, "Ah though' Pietro had it still…"

"Would you like it back, _chere_?"

She had to look away, pulling her chin away from his hand.

"Is tha' a _non_?"

"Just give it here," she said defeated, hand out.

"Tha's wha' I t'ought, _cherie_." He placed the card in her outstretched hand. "_Vous etes la Reine de mon, Conquin,_" he smiled at her, folding her fingers around the card, "_De quand Remy vous a d'abord rencontrés à maintenant et à pour toujours_."

"What was that supposed to mean?" she said, still noting how he held her hand.

He smiled, that weird look in his eyes making her feel… a touch of sadness was now suddenly hinted in them.

"_Mais vous ne saurez jamais, mon amour_," he sighed, and broke eye contact with her. "_Si vous continuez à garder vos yeux fermés comment doit je pour vous montrer que vous me voulez dire?_"

"If ya would stop talkin' gibberish maybe Ah could understand ya!" she snapped, breaking the trance and tugging her hand from his.

"_Assez de français pour maintenant, l'amour_. You never took French?"

"Ah am," she confessed, still annoyed that he'd been so frustrating. What had that whole look meant in the first place? And why did she care? And why did he insist on speaking French when he had that unexplainable look in his eye, "and Ah'm failin' miserably so if ya don't min' speakin' English so that Ah can understand-."

"_L'amour_, you're failing?"

Oh great, now he was going to make fun of her, she thought as she pocketed the Queen of Hearts card, "Ah have a B barely… it's the stupid conjacations…"

"Bu' Remy would be 'appy t' assist!" he swept his arm out as he mock bowed. "Remy LeBeau a' you're service, _chere_."

She was surprised. She'd expected him to spew more French and mock her… But his option to help? That wasn't what she was thinking… His gallantry continued to startle her… and yet he was so-

"That's the last thing Ah need. A Cajun tutor."

"Exactly, _mon amour_."

Something alerted Rogue.

_Rogue, your lesson? _

She blinked… "Oh… righ'… Professor, wha' about Logan?"

_He's still willing if you are, Rogue._

"Be righ' there."

Once she would have bemoaned the thought, but now… maybe she still did… Wait that was stupid! Didn't she want her alone time? Without the stupid Cajun?

"_Chere_?"

"Training lesson. Sorry, ya can' come! Bye Gambit!" she made to dash off, but he caught her by her hand.

"Call Gambit Remy, _chere_?" he pleaded, a warm smile across his face.

She didn't answer.

Those eyes were too befuddling.

She gave him a terse look before bounding off.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I just thought it would add to the mystery if he was speaking in French… Here's the translation from last chapter so that you'll understand. (The parts in italics are the translations)**

"**Tha's wha' I t'ought, **_**cherie**_**." He placed the card in her outstretched hand. "**_**You are the Queen of my Heart Rogue,**_**" he smiled at her, folding her fingers around the card, "**_**Since when Remy first met you, now, and forever."**_

"**What was that supposed to mean?" she said, still noting how he held her hand. **

**He smiled, that weird look in his eyes making her feel… a touch of sadness was now suddenly hinted in them. **

"_**But it seems you will never know, my love**_**," he sighed, and broke eye contact with her. "**_**If you continue keeping your eyes closed tell me how am I to show you how I feel?**_**"**

"**If ya would stop talkin' gibberish maybe Ah could understand ya!" she snapped, breaking the trance and tugging her hand from his.**

"_**Then enough French for now, my love**_**. You never took French?"**

Remy was thoroughly bored now, with no Rogue, and no one else to interest him. Most of the older ones still considered him an enemy anyways, as they should. He had fought them before. They had every right to be wary, despite the fact of his intentions.

His intentions? He had no idea what they were… Of course his poor clients wouldn't be receiving their goods for a little while it seemed, and the vacation was welcome to him for a little while. However he'd been ordered to stay here, in protection, until Stryker's plan had been terminated, whatever it was. Who knew how long that would take?

He didn't like cages. He didn't like them at all…

He drifted up the hallway.

But which cage did he prefer- this one, or Stryker's?

And what was Stryker planning?

Last time his plan- whatever it had been in some form of killing mutants- had never fully developed. But it had started the same way last time.

Taking innocent mutants- but powerful ones, ones with useful powers- and examining them is how it started last time as well. But if it was the same plan he wouldn't know. He thought that the Professor might know.

Speaking of which, when was the Professor going to gather his team and go exploring? Because whenever that was Gambit surely was going. He liked knowing things. It was by means of something he enjoyed as well- stealth, stealing, thievery- excellent in his eyes.

The thrill- taking the highest bids from others, the planning, the escape, thwarting the rightful owners- it was all very intriguing to him. Or it used to be. Now the old games were getting old. He was still the best in all of the Thieves Guild, but it was all so redundant. The clients were almost predictable. Those he was thieving from almost more so. It was ridiculously easy to escape, and then to bribe his clients to pay him a higher amount was even more so. Nowadays if the clients didn't double the original price than he never gave them the stolen artifact.

Truth is, he was so good at what he did it wasn't any fun anymore. And lately, he'd been getting an unsettling feeling when he stole… for what he knew was not going to be for the betterment of mankind. At one point he'd almost been working for Senator Kelly, the man's bribe had been so generous, but in the end, after stealing what the Senator wanted, he hadn't given it to the man. He still had it on his person, and now felt the inner most part of his jacket for the device. If this got in the wrong hands…

And what Gambit had decided he really needed, was something more… noble to care about. He hadn't really worried about the future of the world before, not like the X men had. They were noble, and he didn't understand how they could be so… self sacrificing. It made no sense for them to save those who hated them. But they still did.

He found himself standing outside of a room. It smelled familiar. He was surprised that he'd found his way to her room self consciously. And then something hit him… He could be self sacrificing for Rogue.

That night he'd known he should've run, instead of save her. His conscious told him to flee. But he'd stepped out and saved her.

He still didn't know why. He'd put his life on the line for her.

Maybe he felt he owed her for tricking her before. Possibly, that's what he felt. He seriously doubted it though. He knew she was pretty, heck even beautiful, but he woulda never done that for some other pretty face. Not even Belladonna, and he had been going to marry her.

A new challenge. Rogue was it. He smiled as he peered into her room. He was going to see what made her tick, and why she made him tick. Why she made him say silly things when he looked at her.

He'd liked her, sure. And since he'd tricked her no other woman had seemed to have caught his eye like she had. His brothers made a fool of him for it. They told him it was too late to try and practice celibacy. He told them to shut up. He didn't know why he was so fond of Rogue, nor why he'd given her his favorite card. It seemed he was always acting a child around her. But he wasn't a child. He was a man, Remy Etienne LeBeau, Gambit, de Diable Blanc. He was going to conquer this weird fixation.

Once he found out everything about her she would get boring, and he would move on. He would be able to function like he had before. It was all going to be easier now that he was here with the X Men. He was-

"Hey, Gambit!"

-going to have to get used to people walking through walls.

Kitty waved at him, her charming smile faced up towards him. "What're you up to?"

"I waz jus' wanderin' 'round, petite, an' y'self?"

"Looks like you were spying on Rogue. Or trying to," giggled Kitty. "Sorry, but she's up with the Professor. They're working on controlling her powers. She's soo much better than she used to be. Hey, do you wanna grab some dinner? I'll drive."

"Can I come too?"

Kurt had burst out of nowhere.

"Sure!" Kitty agreed, "But we're going to be talking about your sister?"

"Vat about mine schvister?" Kurt asked, curious.

Kitty grinned wickedly up at Gambit, "Oh you'll see."

Kurt frowned at the look Kitty gave Gambit. "Vat?"

"Hey! Ya'll going to get food?" Bobby was running up to catch them, followed closely by Amara and Roberto.

"Totally!" smiled Kitty, waving the keys in the air. "We'll take Logan's car."

Roberto stopped up short. "Um…"

Kurt stole them from her hand, "I'll drive," he said, much to the young mutant's relief, but to Kitty's burst of irritation.

"Hey! I drive faster than you!" she said, making a grab at the keys.

"Ya, und I drive besser," Kurt said, dodging with ease, holding the keys up with his tail.

Gambit snatched them away. All turned to look at him, "An' I drive t' bes'. Les go."


	5. Chapter 5

Jean and Scott were walking in when the troop was walking outside.

"Hey!" cried Jean after them, "What are you guys up to?"

"A party!" Tabby smiled- she'd decided to join the gang as soon as she'd spotted them, wrapping her arm in Remy's as she skipped along.

When all Scott and Jean could do was gape she blew them a kiss.

"You- where are you going- with him?" Scott said in a bewildered voice, watching them troop to the garage.

"To get dinner!" Sam said to them.

"We're hungry!" Jamie agreed with a pat on his stomach.

Jean, indignant, shouted, "But I just bought groceries yesterday!"

They seemed undaunted as they continued to head to the cars. Gambit got in the driver's seat as the X Men piled in with him, hooting and laughing. Jamie kept rolling the car window up and down with loud guffaws.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ray pushed past Scott as he sprinted to catch up, followed by Rahne, who morphed out of dog form with a bark. By this time the math counted up that they had to be double buckling, if buckling at all.

Scott was about to protest, but Hank McCoy put a furry claw on his shoulder. "It's alright Scott. Let him be."

"But- he used to work for Magneto!"

"Maybe he's turned a new leaf," smiled Hank, listening as Gambit all yelled at them to put their seatbelts on. From the look on his face through the window, he knew what Gambit was feeling right now- _I'm not a babysitter_.

Jean wasn't about to let the students go off on their own with the villain, "But- but he's got all the kids-."

"I know, quite the Pied Piper isn't he?" Hank agreed, and then reassured Jean, "The Professor trusts him. And you know Kitty and Kurt are trained enough to get them out of danger if such an atrocity befalls them. And the others are almost to that point. Have faith in the lad."

"But-!" Both Jean and Scott said together, but the car the kids had all piled into had started it's engine. Tabby was in the passenger's seat with Gambit, and had turned the stereo on full blast. The two senior mutants looked on with distaste, but Hank laughed as the car safely pulled away.

"He knows we're judging him," Hank smiled, and watched them pull out of the gate. "Poor man."

"Why's he decided to be good all of the sudden?" Jean asked, folding her arms, disgruntled.

Hank gave Jean and Scott a mischievously knowing look, "We'll have to find out, won't we?" With that, the blue hairy man loped inside, leaving two unhappy X Men.

"He knows something," Jean said, arms still crossed.

"Wish we knew what," Scott grumbled.

Rogue was shaky after her practice, but felt excellent. She'd managed a whole five minutes without draining Logan. If she focused long enough she might someday be able to last forever. But it required so much concentration it hurt her head. The Professor said that would wear off after a while, but so far it hadn't.

Maybe if she kept it up she might be able to do it for a long time instead of all the time. Or better yet, she'd be able to use it only when she called upon it, like Jean, or Kitty, or Kurt. That would be a blessing.

As she walked into the main hall ways, and there was no one there she began to be suspicious. Where had everyone gone?

She found Jean and Scott in the kitchen making dinner. "Hay, where is everahbody?"

Scott handed Jean the milk, and grumbled something about Gambit.

"What?"

Jean was mixing something in a bowl that smelled of cheese, and said in an annoyed voice, "Gambit took everyone out to dinner. I don't like it, but Mr. McCoy thinks that he's ok now."

"Its so annoying. I mean he was working for Magneto for so long, and on top of that he abducted you," Scott grouched, setting places on a table.

"That was ah long time ago," Rogue mumbled, fiddling with a certain card in her pocket. "Mahybe he's trahin' to be good now… I dunno."

"Uh you sound just like Mr. McCoy," groaned Jean, stirring even faster.

"So do you want to eat with us?" Scott asked, looking up at the doorway. It was empty.

"Oh no, not her too!" Jean said with annoyance. "This is ridiculous!"

Rogue was walking towards the garage when she got caught.

"Where do you think you're goin', Stripes?"

She whirled, her guilty conscious showing. "Oh, hey Logan," she said as he walked out of the shadow. Her hand went to her pocket where she began fiddling with the card.

"Do ya need a lift?"

"Na, Ahm just walkin'," said Rogue, altering her plans to fit in with the lie. "It's ah nice night, ya know?"

"Its true," Logan said, and then patted her on the back, "I'm proud of you, Rogue."

The girl blinked, "What? Whah?"

"You're powers are improving drastically. Keep at it, Stripes. If ya ever need me for a draining dumby, just ask, alright?"

Rogue smiled at him, "Thanks Logan. Ah will."

"You're a good kid. See ya around."

With that he walked off.

She couldn't help but smile after him. He was like… a fatherly uncle… No, no, something else… She could never determine what she thought of him as. Whatever it was, if he was around, she'd never need another protector, even if she needed protection from herself.

She really did feel like walking around, and thought of the idiocy of her former plan. Had she wanted to just drive around until she found the right restaurant? No… Why did she even want to go in the first place? Was she crazy? Why had she felt some stupid desire to go find him? Was she suffering from some delayed form of Stockholm syndrome?

She ended up in the gazebo, where she stared out at the open world. It was dark, and quiet, unusually so. With everyone seemingly gone it felt empty. Don't get her wrong, she was happy for the quiet but at the same time, it made her feel so… alone…

But she was alone. All the time. She had closed herself off because of her powers, but now… now that she had so many possibilities open to her with her power becoming manageable, maybe she could stand to be somewhat friendlier…

As for the swamp rat, he seriously needed to take a hike. She shivered when she remembered Pietro's sick thoughts of having Gambit frozen over like that, but still she would have reacted the same way to anyone, wouldn't she? She'd been tired and overreacting when she demanded that the Professor kept him here. She shouldn't have done it… The Professor would have made him stay anyway, but ever since Rogue had offered it, she'd become his new bff. And she didn't like it… did she?

It was decided- this Tabby was loud. On her side, she was good looking, and very rambunctious, but…

"So you are buying, right?" Kitty said to him as Tabby commented on his overcoat.

He shrugged, "Sure mon ami. Non problem."

"Really?" Kurt exclaimed, rereading the menu with vigor. "Alright I want this, this-."

"You're so sweet," Tabby complimented him, "To pay for all this stuff. As long as you're buying I say we go party it up at the concert that's in town."

"Yeah! Totally!" Jamie agreed, and smiled up at Kitty, "You wanna go with me?"

"Ah ah, she's mine date," Kurt grinned at him, hand on her shoulder. Kitty gave him a grateful look. He grinned before going back to the menu.

"I don' t'ink I can take y' t'ere," said Gambit unwearily. He was uncertain about the restrictions at the manor. "Maybe Gambit'll take y' another time, eh?"

There was a loud circle of groans.

They had stopped in a local restaurant, and all sat crammed at a huge circular booth. Remy in particular was sitting between Tabby who was flirting heavily now with Ray, and Kurt, who had not seemed to want him sitting next to Kitty, who was sitting next to Jamie.

The inner workings of this group still weren't clear to him, but he didn't miss how some of them paired off.

"So," said Tabby, "ya loaded then?"

"It comes wit' bein' a t'ief," shrugged Gambit, undeterred.

He received several horrified glances at this, and wasn't sure if he should assure them that he'd quit doing much of it, or just let them linger with the knowledge in their brain. He was about to explain when Tabby let out a hoot of excitement.

"Not the type to just sit around then? Like the adventure?"

Gambit grinned, "_Petite fille,_ you have non idea."

"Oohoo! I'm likin' you already."

Kitty tapped him on his shoulder. When he looked round, he was surprised to find her somewhat annoyed. But then the waitress was there to take their orders. It wasn't until after they'd been given their drinks that Kitty pulled on his overcoat again.

"Oui, petite?"

"Ugh, would you scoot over Kurt?"

Kurt let out a yelp as Kitty melted through him, and pushed him to where she'd been sitting. "Hey!" he didn't seem happy at all about the arrangement.

"I have some questions for you, and you are not getting out of anything until I'm through, got it?" she said, her face darkening enough that even Gambit's usual poker face was almost unmasked.

"Ok, petite, shoot."

Immediately she brightened, "Well, I want to know-."

"Hey, vat are you two talking about?"

"Kurt honestly, it's called privacy!"

Kurt sipped angrily on his drink. Gambit smiled and helped the poor guy out, "Don' worry, Blue, it's abou' another girl."

"Who said anything about vorrying?" Kurt was immediately bashful as Kitty looked around at him.

Gambit was still smiling slightly as Kitty turned her gaze back on him.

"How did you know?"

He shrugged, "Remy is good a' readin' faces."

"Ooo, what is mine saying?" said Tabby, pulling his chin around to face her.

He thought it might be rude to say it out loud, but was saved by the waitress, who, accompanied by many a helpers, brought out their food.

"So as I was saying," Kitty continued under the uproar of food, "Rogue is my roommate. She's really sweet underneath all that tough skin. Just be nice to her, and maybe you'll have a shot."

"Who said anyt'ing abou' Gambit feelin' affection for Rogue?" Was Gambit's usual unreadable face slipping?

"Don't try and pretend. Its pretty obvious. But don't worry, I won't tell. I doubt she'll be able to notice, just because she's Rogue. If you hurt her, though, Mr. Logan won't be the only one on your tail," Kitty said. It was almost amusing to see her trying to be ominous. And yet…

"Kitty, are you going to eat zat?" Kurt asked through a mouthful of food.

"Yes!" Kitty told him, and proved it by shoving some in her mouth.

Kurt grinned, triumphant in his success. Remy almost laughed.

"Hey Kurt, you've got something right there-." Kitty leaned over and removed a smudge from his cheek.

They left Gambit to wondering if this odd fixation would be the ruin of him yet.


End file.
